The Last Maruader
by Purity-in-Black
Summary: All the Maruaders are gone except for Remus who is suffering from depression.The loss and grief has taken its toll on others too. Will anyone be able to help Remus while dealing with their own post war truama? and is Remus really the last maruader?
1. Default Chapter

The Last Marauder  
By Purity_in_Black  
  
Ok now, this is my first story so be free to criticize (just try not to be too harsh :-P)  
Well I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any other character created by the goddess J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me!!!! All I have is a sock named Bob and you can't have him!!! ::runs away::  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to Sirius Black, Long live Snuffles!!!!! Oh and the story is also dedicated to my little Siamese Sapphire, who encouraged me to write this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus walked up to the path and looked at the house. It was a decently sized 2-story cottage located in the middle of a large and lush forest. No one had ever been here with him except Dumbledore and Sirius. Remus sighed deeply. , *Sirius* he thought with tears gathering, * no, I will not cry I will not cry I will not cry.*  
He then walked up to the door and opened it. He walked carefully and slowly up the stairs as if careful not to disturb anything. He then walked past a cluttered storage room, a bedroom, and a bathroom before reaching his destination, his study.  
It was his favorite room in the whole house. It was quiet and simple with a gorgeous view of the forest. He then walked up to the desk and sat down. He then opened a side drawer and took something out. It was an old photo.  
The photo was of the 4 marauders in their prime. Before Voldermort came to true power. Before Peter's betrayal before the death of James and Lily before. he stopped he didn't want to think about it anymore.  
In the photo James Potter sat on the far left, then there was Sirius Black, then he himself Remus Lupin, and then Peter Pettrigrew. James was playing with that golden snitch from long ago and Sirius was grinning at the camera and shoved James when the golden snitch almost hit his face. The young Remus rolled his eyes at their childish antics and turned the page in the book he was reading. Sirius then tried to take the book away. Remus scowls at Sirius while trying to keep a hold of the book. Peter watches a butterfly flutter past.  
They had all been so happy then, so young and full of life and hope. They had known that that Voldermort person was trouble but they didn't know what it would lead to. If they had they would have tried harder to destroy him when he still didn't reach full power, but that is all over. Voldermort was dead and the wizarding world was safe, but so many lives were lost. So many lives had been sacrificed in the name of what people believed was right"  
  
The Final Battle.  
  
Remus ran into the building. *This is it, this is the last time we fight him. Either we win or we lose* they had split up to take down as many deatheaters as possible. Remus had defeated quite a few already and was worried about what would appear next.  
He runs in to one of the rooms and stops. Its complety dark, but then a circle of light appears in the center, and in the middle of the circle is Peter Pettrigrew.  
  
"Hello Remuussss", rasps Peter. Remus's eyes harden," Pettrigrew" "Now Remussssss is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" Remus snorts in disgust," Some friend you are." They then start to duel. Shooting curse left and right when suddenly Peter sounds out a powerful Expelliarmus. Remus's wand is in Peter's hand and Remus is on his knees panting. He should have known better then to fight so close to the full moon. It always gets him so tired. "Now who has the upper hand? I am not the pudgy little weakling you once knew Remus. I now have power beyond belief! Serving my master as his right hand man is a very high honor. James and Sirius have already discovered my power Remus. Now you will too. Ava.."  
"Why Peter? Why did you do it? Why did you betray us?"  
"Why do you care?"  
" I always did. We all did. We were friends Peter. That's what friends do. They care"  
"LIAR!!!!! It's not true!!!! You didn't care!!!! None of you did!!!! You were all so popular!!!!So happy!!! So perfect!!!! You don't know what it's like!!!! To be useless!!!! To be an.." "Outcast? Peter I'm a fucking werewolf! Don't you remember? My whole life I was alone until I met you all. I know what it's like to be alone. To stand there in a corner watching others have good time!!" Tears gather in both of there eyes," I know!! To have people be nice to you and try to become friends because they feel sorry for you! That's not what we all were!!!! We were friends!!! True friends!!! The marauders!!!" Then Remus sounds quieter, tired," Go ahead Peter kill me. Like you killed James and Lily. Kill me like you killed Sirius and so many others."  
Peter stands there for a while tears in his eyes mixed with terror, grief, and guilt. He drops Remus's wand. " I have to go," he whispers, and he vanishes into the shadows.  
"I didn't find out what happened to peter until after the battle. It turned out that peter saved Harry's life. When Voldermort and Harry were battling Harry, exhausted paused for one second. That one-second was enough time for voldermort to send out the killing curse at him. Peter had jumped in front of Harry screaming James. Voldermort then froze. Shocked at his most loyal servant's heroic act. Harry took advantage of that moment and defeated Lord Voldermort. And there in that abandoned manor decades of terror ended."  
They were all gone. All of them. Except for him. They were buried in the small cemetery reserved for the Potters. There they lie together With three gorgeous marble tombstones. Sirius couldn't be buried though there was no body. Instead a beautiful memorial was installed in a park renamed The Maurders. The memorial was huge, a 5 foot white marble pillar in which on all sides carved in gold were the names of everyone who died in the war. Whether they were on the side of the light or not. Even Tom Riddle's name was there, but not in memory of the terrifying Lord of darkness and hate, but a young boy lonely and scared who could not forgive the world for abandoning him. On top of the pillar was a life size statue of Snuffles made of black marble. And in front of the dog's feet was a gold plaque that read:  
Snuffles  
Through the veil lie forgotten dreams  
  
Remus sighed. He had to stop thinking about it they were not going to come back. He then curled up in the huge chair and started to weep. He was alone now. The only one left. The Last Marauder.  
Outside of the house about 3 yards away a black dog sits gazing longingly at the upstairs window. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well that's it so far and actually it turned out better then I thought it would. Like or don't like? Continue or stop? You tell me, please review and I will be a very happy person. Suggestions and criticism would be wonderful  
Until next time  
-PIB 


	2. Scratch Marks and Cuts

The Last Marauder; Chapter 2 By Purity_in_Black  
  
YAY I'm writing my next chappy, and I'm so happy!!!! I have reviews!!!! Yeah I know I'm sad but I feel so special!!! When you read this fic please review. It gives authors (well at least me) the confidence to continue.  
  
Ok just so you know this is their 7th year in Hogwarts and I skipped the 6th because that's when the war took place in this takes place after the war.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any other character created by the goddess J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me!!!! All I have is a sock named Bob and you can't have him!!! ::runs away::  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to Siriusly Serious and Spidersquirrel, my first 2 reviewers. LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!  
  
WARNING: this will be a SLASH fic. As in 2 people of the same sex loving each other. If you have a problem with that go away!!!! Homophobia is NOT appreciated. You have been warned.  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget. I hate you Rachel!!!! No, you know I don't. I love you!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus wakes up with a start, sits up and groans in pain. 'Damn I fell asleep in the chair again' another groan 'God, my back I'm not as young as I used to be'  
  
He then says out loud to himself "I had the strangest dream.. Sirius was there, but he was Padfoot and it was so real.."  
  
A distant lonely howl is heard. " Sirius.? No that's ridiculous Sirius is gone. Probably just a stray" He looks up at the clock. It was nearly 3:00 A.M. 'I need to go to bed.' He walks wearily to his bedroom and flops down on the bed sleeping the instant his head touches the pillow.  
  
The next morning he awakes with the sun streaming in his face. He gets up and takes a shower, changes, and has breakfast.  
  
He then goes outside and looks around. 'It's a beautiful day', he thinks, 'I should go for a walk or something.'  
  
He walks down to the path that goes along a creek. As he continues to walk he admires the glittering water and the shimmering rocks that lie beneath its surface. 'They look just like gems when the sun shines on them.'  
  
He sighs in contentment; in those few precious moments he can forget all his worries.  
  
Then in the corner of his eye he sees a flash of black fur and hears a familiar bark. He turns around and there is nothing there. For a moment he is overcome by grief then he shakes it off and walks back to the cottage.  
  
As he enters the house he notices scratches on the door.  
  
'Damn it, some animal probably that stray tried to get in. Well I'm leaving tomorrow so I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, but maybe I should call someone.nah I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. It was probably just lonely and smelled the wolf in me,' but for some reason he couldn't shake off a feeling of unease.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A sharp whistle echoes through the air warning Hogwart's students it was time to say good-bye to their families and step aboard.  
  
Harry Potter looks up at the sound of it. 'Well I guess it's time to start the year. For the first time ever I don't really want to board that train'  
  
He was worried about Professor Lupin, he had been very quite since Sirius fell through the veil.  
  
There had been many losses because of the war, but one he would never have expected, Ron Weasley; his best friend who was like a brother to him was dead. He had died defending Hermione. During the 6th year they had gotten together even though they were at war.  
  
When Ron died Hermione was devastated. She wouldn't eat, sleep, talk or even do her school work. Eventually she was sent to Madam Pomfrey when she fainted in the hallway.  
  
After a complete check up it was discovered that Hermione was pregnant with Ron's only child. Then Hermione turned over a new leaf. She was so happy she was pregnant and was determined to have it. It was the best thing that could have happened since Ron passed away.  
  
She was about 5 months along due in sometime in January. She was taking excellent care of herself, eating the right foods and everything. Everyone was happy for her. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears of grief and happiness for her lost son and her newly discovered grandchild.  
  
'God I miss you Ron'  
  
He then feels an arm wrap around his shoulders. He jumps but then settles down while gazing adoringly at Draco Malfoy.  
  
He kisses Harry's cheek and says, "Well then come on the train waits for no one not even Harry Potter." Harry grins and rolls his eyes.  
  
He and Draco had gotten together around December of last year. Harry had been worried about the relationship but when he found out that the wizarding world wasn't as homophobic as the muggle one he relaxed.  
  
There were also problems since everyone was sure Draco was planning to kill him in his sleep, but once that was taken care of things calmed down.  
  
They sat down in their own compartment and the train began to move.  
  
Everything was strange, like it was in some kind of haze. Harry would feel absolutely fine and happy one moment. Then filled with a terrible feeling of grief when he remembered everything that happened.  
  
Over the summer he had begun cutting himself. The first time it had been an accident. He had been cutting vegetables for Aunt Petunia when he started to think about everyone who died.  
  
The knife had slipped and the cut had begun to bleed. It had hurt like hell, but in some ways it had felt good, a kind of release. He didn't have to think about Sirius, Ron and all of them he just had to think about the pain.  
  
When he saw blood he felt ecstatic, powerful. It was finally he who had control over his life.  
  
'God, I wish I had my knife right now.'  
  
Then breaking his train of thought Draco asked, "Harry? Are you ok? You we're like spacing out there for a sec."  
  
Harry then smiled and looked at Draco," I'm fine Draco."  
  
Draco looked entirely unconvinced," Are you su-" The door slid open and in came the snack cart lady," Snacks anyone?"  
  
Harry sighed in relief at the snack lady's impeccable timing," I'll have a couple chocolate frogs and some pumpkin juice, please. How 'bout you Draco?"  
  
Draco gave him one of those this isn't over looks and gave her his order.  
  
Draco didn't bring the subject up again and they talked a bit about quidditch, but then the compartment was silent.  
  
Harry looked out the window, watching the passing trees as they began to become more frequent, and waited for the familiar site of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to appear over the horizon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors Note:  
  
Well that's it so far. Like or don't like? Tell me. Any suggestions? Tell me. Flames welcomed as long as they have a good reason for existence. Also I apologize if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. If there are any tell me!!!! Oh yeah before I forget. If any of you know how to make bold/italic appear pleeeeaase tell me. Who ever tells me is the person/s I dedicate the next chapter too.  
  
Remember reviews make PIB type the next chapter faster::hint hint::  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers so far:  
  
Spidersquirrel: LOL that made me laugh so hard. Well here's the next chapter at least.  
  
Siriusly Serious: hmmm you may be on to something with that group thing. hee hee slashy slashy.  
  
Bluegirl18: Lol, Rachel you're a bitch and you know it, but you know I love you. Is this better? Thanx for reviewing, and I'll talk to you later.  
  
Blackrose: yeah, I know! I love Sirius! And yay for you Harry's in the story :-D  
  
I love Remus and am to tired to sign in: Well, um sorry that Remus is OOC and well there are actually a couple stories called The Last Marauder and I didn't want to think of another one (I'm too lazy :-P) so I decided to stick with it.  
  
Hawkeye's Seductress: I'm glad you like the memorial, and the Peter thing. I love Tom Riddle so much so I had to put him there. Besides evil is a point of view; as for whether it's Sirius or not? You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Woodsmaster: I'm glad you like it! And thank you so much for putting me on your favorites list. It made me feel very special. (  
  
Well if I missed any of you it's because you didn't review soon enough to appear in this chapter or you didn't review. So review if you want to be mentioned!  
  
Bye XOXO  
-PIB 


	3. The Sorting

The Last Marauder; Chapter 3 By Purity_in_Black  
  
Hi everybody ::waves::  
  
Ok the Woodsmaster asked me about Draco and Harry being together so I'm going to answer this in the beginning instead of at the end. I love the DM/HP pairing. I think it's great. I can't really imagine him being with anyone else really. I read other fics besides DM/HP, but that's my absolute favorite. So yeah I had to put them together. If you don't like the pairing then don't read it. Also there will be RL/SB and SF/BZ: just warning you.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any other characters created by the Goddess J.K. Rowling. So please don't sue me ::sigh:: I used to have Bob the sock, but he ran away. Now I have this ::holds up deformed looking doll with jagged black hair:: This is Janet. I love Janet ::hugs doll:: Say hi Janet ::presses button on the doll's back:: "Hi I'm Janet and I want to HURT you" Whoa!, what the hell was that? Um here Janet you just sit right here :: puts doll down and scoots away:: Anyway I do not own HP just the storyline ( I think).  
  
Dedication: Yeah I dedicate this chappy to my great and wonderful friend Rachel and Bob my long lost sock friend. If found please call 1-800- HELPILOSTMYPETSOCK. Thank you.  
  
Warning: SLASH; says so in chapter 2. If you don't like slash then why are you still reading this? Oh yeah and some cussing (just warning you in case you don't like that)  
  
Now on with the story  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus looked up from his empty plate and looked around the great hall. It seemed so empty.  
  
Nearly all the Slytherins were gone. The ones who were missing were either dead or in Azkaban. Actually all that was left was Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, a couple 3rd years, and some 2nd years. Soon there would be some 1st years to fill empty seats.  
  
It was the same for all the tables. They were either right here, yet to be sorted, in Azkaban or dead. The thing is unlike other tables most of the Slytherins were in Azkaban.  
  
That was to be expected of course, but spies were found in all the houses. Lavender Brown from Gryffindor was a good example. She had actually ended up killing the Patil twins.  
  
Professor McGonagall then entered the room ushering a group of terrified 1st years into the great hall.  
  
Remus smiled at his own memory of entering the great hall for the first time. It had been an extraordinary event. He remembered the same sense of awe, terror, and wonderment that they felt at that instant.  
  
McGonagall then walk to the stool where the sorting hat lie and took out a roll of parchment," The Sorting will now begin.  
  
The Sorting Hat then began its customary song:  
  
Now that the terror is over Now that that is that You may have the time To listen to I, the Sorting Hat  
  
The founders of this school Theres four of them you see You may question their sanity Since they created me  
  
Gryffindor Those who are brave Hufflepuff Whose friends they will always save Ravenclaw Those who have powerful intellect And Dear Slytherin Whose slyness and sneak is definitely set.  
  
Now put me on your head I'll set you are your path I'm smarter then I look Even though I'm just a cap.  
  
McGonagall then started to summon students to the stool.  
  
Adema, Marie.. RAVENCLAW!!!!!  
  
Aual, Jeannette RAVENCLAW!!!!  
  
Baxter, Larry GRYFFINDOR!!!!  
  
Del Castillo, Chelsey SLYTHERIN!!!!  
  
The list went on and on until finally it came to the last few students.  
  
Schneider, Rachel HUFFLEPUFF!!!!  
  
Smith, Crystal GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!  
  
Parkinson, Lily GRYFFINDOR!!!!!  
  
The hall went quiet except for a few whispers. The Parkinson's were one of the richest pureblood families next to the Malfoys and the Zabinis.  
  
Lily was the younger sister of Pansy. The whole family had been destroyed or sent to Azkaban except for Lily and her mother who was about 6 moths pregnant. The Parkinsons had been purely Slytherin for generations. A Gryffindor Parkison was simply unheard of. It was like putting a Malfoy in Hufflepuff supposedly.  
  
Remus also noticed that even Dumbledore looked surprised at the Sorting Hat's choice.  
  
There had actually been an unusually high number of first years sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius would have been proud.  
  
The sorting was then finished in silence, but once it was over it began to grow loud again.  
  
Dumbledore then stood clinking his spoon to his glass. The hall went quiet. He cleared his throat and began to speak," We have suffered many losses because of the war and many tears were and still are being shed, but there is no reason for absolute grief. There is hope for a better future now that He-who-must-not-be-named is gone, and I hope that this new generation of witches and wizards are a sign of a peace that will last for a long long time.  
  
I would also like to announce that are new Proffessor for Defense against the dark arts ia none other then Proffesor Lupin." Cheers and applauding echoed throughout the hall. Dumbledore raises his hand for silence. " Now please allow the feast to begin."  
  
The food then appeared and everyone began to eat  
  
Remus managed to swallow a few bites, but he wasn't very hungry.  
  
He picked at his food until the feast was over. He may not have been that hungry but he couldn't resist a slice of pumpkin pie for dessert.  
  
He then stood up and after saying hello to Harry and the others headed for the teachers living quarters where he brushed his teeth, changed, and went to bed.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Lily woke up covered in sweat and looked over at the other bed to see Hermione Granger still asleep. She had had a strange dream about a man with blond hair and who had amber-green eyes. He was clearly upset but she couldn't remember his face. There had also been a big black dog that had been trying to get the blond man's attention.  
  
'Oh my god, that was one of the fucking weirdest dreams I have ever had.'  
  
Lily actually should have been sleeping in the first year dorm, but there hadn't been enough room. Lily had no idea what to do until Hermione, having her own room since she was Head Girl told her that they could share a room.  
  
"Besides," she had said," It would be nice to have someone to share that huge room." She also asked if Lily would be willing to help her if she had any difficulties with her pregnancy. Lily of course had said yes.  
  
You wouldn't call Lily Parkinson beautiful, but she was very pretty. She was about 5 feet tall with skin slightly colored a faint tan. She had beautiful amber-green eyes (unlike the rest of her family who had blue) that always had a friendly sparkle in them unless she was very angry.  
  
Her hair was a dark blond that was in naturally delicate curls that grew down to her waist. She was decently smart and very loyal. She hated any type of discrimination, but had a bad habit of cursing.  
  
She looked up at the clock.  
  
' 2:00 AM, God I'm so tired'  
  
Lily then curled up in her blanket and went back to sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
At about the same time as when Lily went back to sleep somewhere deep in the dungeons our favorite potions master wakes up to a strange sound.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
Severus sits up and looks around. He sees nothing.  
  
'I must be going crazy'  
  
He is about to go back to sleep when he notices that one of the shadows moved. He grabs his wand and whisper's, "Lumos"  
  
"Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me"  
  
Sitting in the corner of Severus Snape's room was a big black dog.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note:  
  
YAY third chapter!!!! Hope everyone liked it. What do you think of Lily? I'm going try to keep her from become to much of a Mary Sue. =) uum I hope I got the spell right. AHAHAHA!!!! I actually put a couple people I know as first years. God, I amuse my self. Anyway please review. Tell people about me ::stars appear in eyes:: I want to be famous!  
  
Tell me if there are any spelling/grammer mistakes too please.  
  
A thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Woodsmaster: Well I already answered your question and oh yeah more Sirius in the next chapter.  
  
Blackrose: Yay, I'm glad you like it and Sirius is in the next chapter.  
  
Bluegirl18: Hi Rachel ::waves:: I'm glad you like it so far. LOL Hufflepuff.  
  
Hawkeye's Seductress: YAY Sirius lol, and also sorry about the rushed thing later on I'll try to have it be less hurried, but I'm glad you like it!  
  
Ri0t-Girl: lol, so I guess you like it.  
  
Siriusly Serious: Yay I'm glad you like Draco and Harry being together, and I'll try to make him have more of an attitude. Lets just say the war made him a little bit nicer. Sorry no Sirius yet only a little glimpse, but he is in the next chapter.  
  
Announcement:  
  
Ok, I'm going to eventually be changing the title of The Last Marauder because the story is turning out differently then originally planned. It was supposed to be mainly about the relationship between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, but things kind of evolved differently. Please don't be upset. It is still about their relationship, but now it's about other things too.  
  
The story is now going to center around Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, and my own created character Lily Parkinson.  
  
Well if I missed any of you it's because you didn't review soon enough to appear in this chapter or you didn't review. So review if you want to be mentioned!  
  
Bye XOXO  
-PIB 


End file.
